


Everyone's a Winner

by Raptor_Redemption



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: First Time, M/M, Masturbation, Polyamory, Post-War, Semi-Public Sex, Sparring, Teasing, Trans Felix Hugo Fraldarius, Voyeurism, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:08:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28698927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raptor_Redemption/pseuds/Raptor_Redemption
Summary: When Felix and Sylvain arrive in Fhirdiad to visit Dimitri, their new romantic partner, they hardly make it past the city's gates before allowing a playful sparring session to become Dimitri's first glimpse of what life will be like in a triad with the duke and margrave.In other words, Dimitri fucks Felix hard against a wall. Sylvain "keeps watch."
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Sylvain Jose Gautier
Comments: 7
Kudos: 39
Collections: Fire Emblem Trans Winter Exchange 2020





	Everyone's a Winner

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CherryNoriaki_Writes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherryNoriaki_Writes/gifts).



> Words cannot begin to describe how excited I was to get to write for my partner in this exchange! It was a blast to call him out with all the little specifics. Love you, Nori! 
> 
> **Note:** dfab terms are used for Felix's genitals in this fic

The indoor training grounds near Fhirdiad’s castle are impressive, to say the least, and Felix feels himself smiling the moment he steps within. Wooden weapons line the walls, but he’s quick to fling back his cloak and grab at the pommel of his sword.

“You think that’s the best idea, Fe?” Sylvain questions him from the entrance to the training grounds, and the king stands beside him with a fond little smile on his face.

“Sylvain is right,” Dimitri adds. “No point in risking any kind of injury when we are out of practice.”

Out of practice? “Speak for yourself!” Felix scoffs. What kind of king and margrave don’t maintain their weaponry skills? “Besides, Sylvain could use a little punishment. A scratch or two won’t hurt him—just make sure he moves his ass.” Felix’s threats are largely empty ones, and he imagines that the taunting grin stretching his lips says as much. He draws his sword and takes a stance, then beckons them both forward with his other hand. “I’m going to get bored, you know.”

Good things never come of Felix Fraldarius being bored.

“Fe, come on. We _just_ got here.” Sylvain pleads with him, and it almost works. “I’m tired. Dimitri says there’s food waiting for us in the dining hall, and we’ve not even unpacked our—”

“Well, come on, your boarliness. Unlike Sylvain, I’ve got some energy to work off before I rest for the day.” He doesn’t care that he and Sylvain will be in Fhirdiad for two full weeks, that there will be plenty of time to spar and do every other manner of thing with Dimitri. He wants this _now_ , wants to prove to Dimitri just how much skill he’s gained even when most of his days are spent in an office, buried in Duke’s duties.

Dimitri’s massive shoulders heave in a sigh, and he only smiles. His gaze is soft. Felix thinks that he can break him.

After glancing around the yard in search of any squires aiming for a final few minutes of practice before dinner call, Felix lowers his sword and takes a few steps toward Dimitri. He lets his hips sway and coyly tucks a strand of hair behind his ear. “Come on, _Dima_ ,” he coos as he wraps a hand into the soft fur of Dimitri’s mantle. “Please? Just one bout.”

As expected, it’s impossible for Dimitri to deny Felix much of anything. Ever since the end of the war and their return to speaking terms, their relationship’s growth has been unstoppable. Letters written nearly every day turned quickly from business to other subjects entirely, soon becoming private enough that Felix would ensure his office was empty before breaking the royal wax seal and losing himself in Dimitri’s lovely words disguised in messy handwriting. 

“ _One_ , Felix.” Dimitri leans forward for a quick kiss. Felix recognizes the motion immediately and swings his head to the side.

“Ah-ah. Only if you win.”

From the corner of his eye, Felix sees Sylvain roll his eyes, but he’s smiling, too. This visit will be the first time the three of them have addressed their new arrangement in person; the hunger in Sylvain’s eyes is no secret.

Light on his feet, Felix hops backward on his toes and lifts his sword a second time. At last, he gets the reaction he’s been hoping for this entire time. Dimitri plucks a battered iron lance from one of the racks and tosses his mantle and cloak to Sylvain, who moves quickly to catch them in his arms.

“That’ll do, I suppose,” Felix says as he eyes Dimitri’s chosen weapon. It’s certainly nothing to brag about and Felix wishes that his sword could go up against a worthier weapon, but at least it’s not wood. It proves that Dimitri doesn’t worry about hurting Felix, doesn’t fear slight injuries of his own.

“I’m _hungry_ ,” Sylvain whines.

Felix’s laugh is a harsh, quick little sound. “Oh, shut up, Sylvain. I saw the way you were looking at us. You love this.”

It’s true, too. Ever since Felix and Sylvain and Dimitri began sharing their letters with one another and discussing the possibility of a threeway romantic arrangement, Sylvain has become increasingly energetic. Felix has become (unfortunately) used to phrases like, “I can’t wait to suck those cute tits of yours while Dimitri fucks the life out of you,” in a low, sensual tone. More than once, it’s been words like those that have brought Felix to completion in his and Sylvain’s shared bed.

Whether Sylvain complains about his hunger or not, there’s no way he would deny how much he enjoyed watching Felix and Dimitri interact like this.

Sylvain shrugs. “Never said I didn’t love it. Just that I’m hungry. Unrelated.”

“You’ll be freed from your misery soon enough.” Felix narrows his gaze and hones in on Dimitri, itching to make the first move. “This won’t take long.”

Then, he pounces.

Felix is as quick on his feet as he’s ever been, and he’s not at all surprised that he nearly catches Dimitri in the side with his first lunge. Still, Dimitri’s own prowess is nothing to be laughed at. For better or for worse, his time spent alone during the war offered him plenty of opportunity to hone his skill. And, without his mantle, Felix can already tell that Dimitri must be maintaining a rigorous training schedule. His shoulders are broad, his biceps and chest stretching gorgeously at his shirt whenever he attempts to land a hit on Felix or dodges one of Felix’s own attempts.

After a time, when it becomes clear that the victory will be a matter only of stamina, Felix gets creative.

Instead of circling Dimitri and attempting relentless attacks, Felix begins giving up opportunities in favor of pushing Dimitri back toward the nearest wall. He stands his own ground mostly with ease, ducking and leaping over swings of the lance instead of dodging backward when the blunted iron tip comes too close. There are enough furtive glances exchanged, eyes darkened with lust, for Felix to know that Dimitri may be allowing this. “Don’t you fucking dare go easy on me.” The words are breathy and hoarse as he corners Dimitri against the wall and, with one swish of his blade, knocks the lance from Dimitri’s hands.

It clatters to the ground somewhere nearby, and just as Felix’s victorious smile begins to spread, he feels himself swung with unnatural strength. His breath leaves him when Felix’s back slams against the stone wall, and the powerful grip around his wrist has him dropping his sword. Its echo as it hits the ground at his feet echoes in his ears along with the pounding of his heart.

“Oh,” Dimitri says, voice low and eyes hungry. His chest heaves. “I don’t plan to, Felix.”

Felix can’t remember feeling anything like this before. The lust that consumes him now is so much different than the way he feels around Sylvain, a flavor new and all its own.

He gets his first taste of Dimitri’s flavor, too. Their desires synced, lips crash. Teeth clatter. Tongues wet each other’s mouths and glimpse tastes of salt from sweaty upper lips. Instead of pausing to catch their breath, Felix and Dimitri instead choose a sloppy, open-mouthed kiss to be their first. It’s fitting, when Felix thinks about it. He knew from the beginning that he and Dimitri wouldn’t be the type of couple to dance around one another and their desires. They’ve had all their life to do that. Besides, have the months of increasingly inappropriate letters not been enough?

“Yeah. Knew this was going to happen.” Sylvain’s voice deadpans from somewhere nearby, but Felix worries if he opens his eyes that he’ll ruin the world he’s lost himself in. 

His fingers grasp at the damp hairs that cling to the back of Dimitri’s neck, an attempt to gain leverage that makes up for their difference in height. The beginning of Sylvain’s lewd commentary is lost on him, and he does all he can to maintain equal ground with Dimitri. When tugging on his hair and standing on his tiptoes isn’t enough, he easily lifts one leg into the air and hooks it around the small of Dimitri’s back.

When the King of the Holy Kingdom of Faerghus moans his appreciation, Felix smirks into his collarbone. He may be shorter, but that doesn’t mean he doesn’t have Dimitri in the palm of his hand. They grasp at one another again until lips meet and tips of tongues resume their exploration, and Felix grasps at Dimitri’s hair even harder when he feels the beginnings of an erection at the front of Dimitri’s pants.

Felix grinds against the new sensation, lifting his hips up into the bulge that’s growing more impressive by the minute.

“Told you he was a slut, your Majesty.” Sylvain croons in the background, but Felix doesn’t need it. He should have known that Sylvain would have been a pain. If he’s not going to join, he might as well get the hell out of the way. “If you think he’s flexible _now_ , just wait until you get him on his back—”

Sylvain laughs, and that’s when Felix has had enough. He twists his head to find Sylvain and discovers that he is much closer than expected. Dimitri’s cloak has been discarded elsewhere, folded over an empty weapons rack, and Sylvain is leaning nonchalantly nearby.

“Can I _help_ you?” Felix pants.

By now, the twitch of Dimitri’s lips betrays his own struggle to keep a straight face. Will no one take him seriously until he’s got a dick in his mouth or in his cunt? Must the fruits of his training efforts be seen as sexual benefits and nothing more? Certainly, Felix can fall easily into a split against any surface, but it’s not like Sylvain ever commented on the ability until the first time Felix dropped that smoothly onto his waiting cock. 

Sylvain gestures easily in front of him, toward the scene that’s unfolding before him. “Oh, you’re helping plenty.” 

When Felix catches a glimpse of Sylvain’s own erection through his trousers, he scoffs.

The disdain is promptly erased when Dimitri palms at his crotch. With one leg hiked up around Dimitri’s waist, it’s certainly an easy target, and he lurches forward into his Majesty’s grasp with little thought for what might happen should a squire or other handservant wander nearby.

There is a heavy silence between all three of them even as Sylvain is unbuckling his belts, Dimitri’s hand remains cupped around Felix’s cunt, and Felix slides the palms of his hands down Dimitri’s thin shirt now sweat damp. His fingertips brush over nipples peaked with want, and Felix sighs Dimitri’s name. It’s the first thing to break the silence, an urge to action muttered with a single breath.

“It’s okay,” Sylvain says.

Felix has known Sylvain long enough, has loved him long enough, has _fucked_ him long enough that he understands the layers behind such a simple confirmation. He sees Sylvain stationed by the door—it’s okay. If anyone approaches, they will know. Felix also peers beyond Sylvain’s position and into the pool of lust that’s deepening within his eyes. _This_ is okay. The way that Dimitri is holding him is okay. The way they kiss is more than okay, if Sylvain’s grasp at his own cock is any indication.

“Move, Felix. Fuck him.”

For someone who hates being told what to do, Sylvain’s command certainly sends him reeling.

Dimitri takes some of the duties upon himself, and Felix momentarily forgives the retreat of Dimitri’s fingers pushing along the inner seam of his trousers. Now, those large hands are much busier with other tasks. They loosen the clasps of Felix’s clothes, slide layers of fabric from his shoulders, and push up the remaining hem at Felix’s waist until his tight stomach is bare and his bandages are put on full display. As long as it took Felix to learn to efficiently bind and unbind each day, his mouth parts when Dimitri seems to do hardly more than flick at a single clasp, curl his fingers beneath one layer of wrappings, and then pull the entirety of the bindings free.

In coils, the fabric flutters down the sides of Felix’s body and lands in spirals around the only ankle of his that still remains on the floor. With each layer that falls from his chest, the swell of his breasts bursts forth. They’re not large by any means, below average in size, but the stark contrast that exists without the presence of his binding can’t be disputed.

The air around them is cold, and Felix winces both when he feels the weight of his breasts fall against his torso and when all sensation peaks at his nipples. Not only is he exposed now, but his nipples erect themselves within the training grounds like statues to be worshiped—at least, that’s how Dimitri would have them revered.

The rush that comes with new sensations of exposed tits and hard nipples in training quarters that are entirely public has Felix’s heart thumping in his chest and his clit jumping against his smalls. He hears Sylvain’s low whistle and _feels_ Dimitri’s hungry eyes on him long before that head full of blonde hair descends to find its prize.

The heat of Dimitri’s tongue is a shock at first, but the sensation is even more pronounced given the firmness of his nipples. Not only does Dimitri’s tongue slide across the nub with all its warmth and texture and care, but the firm tip of the muscle _tweaks_ at the tips of Felix’s breasts, hardened by chill, and the sensations overwhelm him. It’s when his nipple is hard enough for Dimitri’s tongue to coax it upwards and then release suddenly, letting it spring back to its position, that Felix moans.

Then, Dimitri lathes the wet flat of his tongue in a spiral around Felix’s nipple and areola before taking the entirety of it into his mouth and sucking in.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Felix concedes at last. The half exclamation and half confession bursts from his lips only for Sylvain to punctuate the thing with a barking laugh. So Sylvain thinks that he can make fun of the way Felix is feeling right now? How Dimitri is unraveling him? Felix will just have to show him his place later.

Felix’s breasts have always been sensitive. He wonders if Dimitri has simply lucked out in immediately finding a part of Felix so sensitive it can bring him to his knees or if Sylvain ever sent him a surreptitious letter telling him as much. It would be just like Sylvain to pull something like that. Either way, Felix is left pleasantly speechless with the jut of his clit twitching against linen. He leans his head back against the wall and is happy to feel the way his chest pushes forward in response, nudging more of his breast within Dimitri’s eager mouth.

Dimitri is lucky that Felix doesn’t mind rough treatment, because his teeth are everywhere and the suction he continually attempts to create with his mouth is far from the gentle, sensual kinds of touches that Sylvain has offered before. Unless Felix has asked, he’s never been treated roughly in the bedroom. That’s the thing about Dimitri, though.

Felix is so glad that he doesn’t have to ask.

To think that Dimitri’s hand hasn’t even found its way down Felix’s trousers and he’s already feeling as if he could happily finish at any moment!

“Fuck, your tits look amazing in his mouth, Fe.”

If Dimitri’s little moans and mewls are any indication, Felix imagines that Sylvain is right. Dimitri _does_ look good, and at least seems to feel good, too. Still, it can’t be anything compared to the sensations that have Felix grabbing at the back of Dimitri’s head and shoving him even further onto Felix’s breast. “Yeah?” Felix tries. “You wanna come over and take care of the other one then?”

Sylvain’s unabashed whine goes straight to Felix’s clit. “Fe, you _know_ I can’t leave here…Gotta keep an eye out.” 

“And yet you’ve pulled your cock from your trousers to pleasure yourself just in front of my city’s _public_ doorway?” Dimtri’s voice rumbles around Felix’s breast, the hot air coating his damp nipple with a comforting bite. 

Felix frowns. “ _Ignore_ him.” The command comes along with a little tug against the hairs at the back of Dimitri’s neck. “Ignore our little watchdog and fuck me hard against this wall like you’ve been promising in all your letters, eh?”

For one reason or another, it seems that permission is what Dimitri thrives upon.

Both Felix _and_ Sylvain will have to remember that for another time.

Every moment spent shuffling clothes around or repositioning against the wall is one moment wasted that Felix isn’t getting fucked until he cries, but Felix remembers what Sylvain carefully told him again and again prior to their journey. “There will be enough time. Dimitri is here to stay now. He won’t go anywhere, so don’t frighten him, okay?”

Felix is, apparently, what most would call “intense” in the bedroom, though he’s not sure he agrees with or even understands the sentiment. He is apparently intense _outside_ the bedroom, too, and if Dimitri and Sylvain didn’t think that this would happen within the duke and margrave’s first hour in Fhridiad, they’re the ones to blame.

Not once has Felix hidden who he is and what he wants, and he’s not about to start now.

Dimitri’s body stiffens against Felix’s in a way that speaks to the lust coiling within him, and Felix is already attempting a way to slip from his trousers without disrupting their position too much. He loves where Dimitri’s hand has been, fingertips pushing and trailing between his thighs, but he wants something more. In case he hasn’t made it clear enough, he reaches forward with one hand to fumble silly at the front of Dimitri’s trousers.

“Felix,” Dimitri moans, and Felix shoots him a gaze that would silence nearly anyone.

“Wait. Let me.”

By some miracle, Felix manages to keep his movements slow and nearly delicate. Dimitri’s belt clangs with the tinkering, then falls loosely around his waist. The trousers themselves are next, but Felix makes quick work of them. With one final motion that speaks to the immediacy of his desire, Felix shoves layers of fabric down Dimitri’s thighs.

He doesn’t mean to lick his lips when Dimitri’s cock springs free, but he does.

Of course, Sylvain initiated the crass conversation involving dick size not too far along in the trio’s escapade of salacious letters, but that doesn’t make His Majesty’s cock any less impressive when Felix sees it erect for the first time in person. Shit. He wants so badly to take Dimitri, and he will, but he wishes that Sylvain would come over here and donate a couple of his fingers first.

“Goddess.” If there’s anything that could make Felix a devout believer, it’s a ten-inch cock.

Felix isn’t sure if it’s intentional, but Dimitri ruts up against Felix’s cunt before he’s had even a moment to remove the snug fabric of his own trousers.

Sylvain excitedly takes the opportunity to interject as he strokes at his own cock faster now that he’s gotten a glimpse of Dimitri’s. “Come on, Fe. We all know how quick you can get out of those pants for me. Show Dimitri, huh?”

Felix whines when he recognizes that he’ll have to unhook his leg from around Dimitri’s waist, but Dimitri reads his mind. It must be a consequence of all the time they’ve spent together throughout their lives, but Felix is happy to have this kind of sync with Dimitri now. Broad hands grasp at Felix’s ass, Dimitri’s fingers spreading wide across each of Felix’s cheeks, and lift him easily from the ground until he is pinned against the wall with his legs spread on either side of Dimitri’s waist. One at a time, slowly, Dimitri removes a single hand from Felix’s ass to assist him in sliding out of his pants. So, it’s no trouble for him to hold Felix up with one hand? Even with the support of the wall behind Felix’s back as a crutch, it’s an impressive feat—one that has Felix even wetter by the time that he’s finally free of everything that could keep his cunt any further from Dimitri’s waiting erection.

It doesn’t matter that Felix’s back is going to be scraped to hell and back from this damned wall. It doesn’t matter that they’re going to find splinters in his pale skin for days to come.

The only thing Felix cares about now is getting Dimitri inside him. “F-fingers. Shit.” It’s the best at communication that he can manage, and just in case his point doesn’t come across quickly enough, he’s already lowering two of his own digits to prepare himself.

“Ah-ah, Felix.” Has Dimitri’s voice always held this kind of hunger? “Do you really think you could send me all of those filthy poems and not expect me to be the first to push my fingers into you?”

_The poems? Dammit. They aren’t even good._

Felix’s back scrapes hard against the wall again when Dimitri pushes him back. Their bodies are a balancing act relying entirely on Dimitri’s strength and the wall behind them, but the way that Dimitiri’s upper arm tenses doesn’t leave Felix complaining. It’s Felix’s gaze that clearly communicates his consent—his breaths are heavy, closer to pants, and far from decipherable words. He’ll have to plant one foot on the floor again, but that’s okay. He can handle it. Their difference in height leaves Felix standing on one foot’s tiptoes while Dimitri lewdly (and loudly) slurps on two of his fingers before sliding them deliciously through the folds of Felix’s cunt.

Felix gasps and tosses his head back to rest against the wall. “Yes,” he says. “Fuck me, fuck me, _fuck_ me!” The Fraldarius family has never been known for their patience.

With Sylvain laughing in the background and Dimitri’s weighty cock pressing against Felix’s thigh and leaking precum, Dimitri pushes two thick fingers into Felix’s eager cunt. It’s easy to sink down onto them, delightful even, and Felix bounces himself erratically onto the fingertips that push and prod as they acclimate to Felix’s insides. 

Part of him wishes he were on a bed, but another part loves this, thinks it’s entirely fitting that the first time he finally fucks Dimitri is against the very wall that Felix trapped Dimitri against a few minutes prior. Their weapons still abandoned on the ground near their feet, is this not perfect?

The thoughts bring Felix to bravery that is perhaps not wise, but it’s pungent nonetheless. “Fuck it,” he says even as he’s moaning through Dimitri finally alighting against the textured bump within him that has him keening with desire. “Your cock. Give me your _goddess damned_ cock.”

“You’ll want to do what he says.” It’s Sylvain again with his fucking commentary. “He’ll get cranky if you don’t.”

Felix would reprimand Sylvain and tell Dimitri not to listen had the statement not been true, but how can he defend himself when Sylvain has spoken nothing but the truth? Instead, he grins wickedly at Dimitri and reaches one hand precariously toward his cunt, using it to stretch himself further and emphasize the fat jut of his clit. “You won’t break me, Dima. Come on.” Felix remembers Dimitri mentioning that this would be his first time ever doing something like this, and that’s okay. It only makes it more fun to simmer down and tease Dimitri with half-lidded eyes and a low-voiced, “Let’s finally get your dick wet.”

No, he is no longer a boar in Felix’s eyes, but Dimitri certainly acts like an animal when he growls low in his throat and reclaims the fingers in Felix’s cunt to dedicate both hands to raising Felix against the wall again. Now, it’s his dick that lines up with Felix’s cunt, and that’s just fine. The tip’s girth alone is intimidating when Felix feels it push against him, but he helps Dimitri to guide it inside nonetheless.

Dimitri shudders beneath Felix even though he is the one supporting them both. “Felix.” His words aren’t much less shaky.

By now, Sylvain has picked up his own pace. Felix has heard him spit into his palm twice now, and there’s an audible noise that accompanies his own quick jerks at his cock. “What?” he asks when Felix shoots him a glance filled with reprimand. “Something wrong with wanting to get off when you do? You know, since you left me over here alone and all.”

“Just watch the door, Syl— _ahh_!” 

Dimitri’s cock has been pushing against Felix, but their bodies move against each other at just the right angle for Dimitri to slip in at last. Immediately, it’s almost too much, but Felix grits his teeth and steadies himself for more. Before Dimitri has even a moment to be worried, Felix says, “It’s okay. It’s okay. Keep going. _Saints_ , don’t stop moving.”

The longer that Dimitri pauses, the more that it will hurt—Felix is plenty wet, plenty eager, and he just wants to get _fucked_ already. A few moments of discomfort and adjusting are nothing. It’s not like taking Sylvain again and again hasn’t prepared him for something like this—Sylvain’s own length and girth are far from average, after all.

“Listen to him. Move.” Felix is grateful for Sylvain’s assurance—they both know how hesitant Dimitri can be, and it doesn’t help that this is his first time putting his dick anywhere but his own hand. “He can take it, Dimitri.” Sylvain may be breathless, but he still manages a smirk that makes Felix’s stomach jump. “Trust me. I’d know.”

Felix has absolutely been able to feel the tension in Dimitri’s body, the way he’s been holding back (whether he’s convincing himself to commit or he’s nervous, who knows), and it’s both a thrill and a relief to feel all of it disappear right away when Dimitri receives permission to do as he wishes.

When the beast at last comes out, Felix can’t help but moan loudly enough that he’s glad Sylvain will be nearby to check for inquisitors.

Dimitri sheaths himself within Felix, pushes him harder against the wall, and grabs at the smallest part of Felix’s waist. This way, they settle into one another in a way that has them both panting, staring into each other’s eyes and straining for more. Felix nods ever so slightly, and Dimitri moves.

It’s nothing short of overwhelming, but that doesn’t matter. Felix wants this more than he wants anything else right now, and he quickly discards the hard, scraping feeling of the wall against his back so that he can focus more on what really matters. Dimitri’s cock is incredible. (Frankly, Felix can’t wait to have it in his mouth, but that will come later.)  
  
“Good,” Felix pants. The word distorts as Dimitri bounces him on his dick; Felix isn’t much good at compliments, but this will have to do. “Finish fast. Give it to me.”

Felix is _almost_ ashamed of the way that he is begging for an ending, given that he’s prepared so long for this moment, but someone could walk in at any time and Sylvain needs to come, and there’s still dinner waiting. He doesn’t mind waiting for his own orgasm, not when he knows that Sylvain has been planning to teach Dimitri with firsthand examples how to eat pussy like a legend. For some amount of time that Felix loses track of, his thoughts to drift to what it might be like for Dimitri to suck on his clit while Sylvain licks hot stripe after stripe across Felix’s asshole...   
  
Dimitri stiffens, then grunts into Felix’s shoulder at the same time that Felix feels teeth clamp into his skin. Their rhythm stills, and Felix lets his eyes flutter shut when he registers a vague sensation within him that translates quickly to slickness. The last few pushes of Dimitri’s dick inside Felix move so easily, pushing around the cum inside of Felix until Dimitri frees himself with a gasp and Felix shudders at the sensation of hot spend gushing from his cunt. Some of it slips back to his ass, some down his inner thigh.

Worrying about how much of it might leave a wet spot on his trousers is a problem for later. Besides, Felix and Sylvain have long since joked that that’s what cloaks are for, right?

Felix’s eyes meet Dimitri’s. He finds one pupil blown wide, lid half shut. Then, a goofy grin spreads across Dimitri’s face, and he _giggles_. The laugh rumbles low through Felix’s body as they embrace against the wall and Dimitri’s erection begins to flag.

“ _Fuck_.” They hear a curse whispered through Sylvain’s gritted teeth, and then the sounds of him pleasuring himself cease. 

When Dimitri releases his grasp around Felix’s waist and begins to tuck himself back into the front of his pants, Felix’s ears begin to ring. He is lightheaded, thankful for the wall behind him that allows him to remain upright as he readjusts his own clothing without bothering to wipe Dimitri’s cum away. The small amount that smeared across his hand when Felix pulled up his underwear is promptly taken care of—he knows that Dimitri is watching when he brings the seed to his mouth and licks it away with small, catlike licks.

“Oh, Felix,” Dimitri says. Felix catches Dimitri watching Sylvain recover from his own orgasm. “Sylvain. I have never wanted anyone so badly as this.”

“Yeah, yeah.” Felix pushes lightly at Dimitri’s chest with his palm and bends—with a wince—to retrieve his sword and binding bandages from the ground. “You want us later. We got it.” Despite his nonchalance, Felix sneaks Dimitri a smile and sheaths his sword.

The king will be getting plenty of both Felix and Sylvain, as much as he wants and more. 

“We’re not going to talk about how Dimitri totally kicked your ass in there?” Sylvain asks as they trek toward the castle’s main hall to retrieve whatever is left of dinner. Felix is _extremely_ aware of the wet, slimy spot between his legs and the way that his undershirt brushes against his nipples. Binding isn’t exactly a quick or efficient process, and they left so quickly in fear of being caught that his bandages are only folded and tucked into one of his travel bags. Thankfully, multiple layers of fabric won’t make it easy for anyone to perceive breasts beneath his clothes. “He won, Felix. Come on, let’s hear you say it.”

Felix presses his lips together, finishes clasping his cloak around his shoulders, and grimaces, but Dimitri laughs. This time, it’s the usual hearty sound, less breathless and wicked and hungry than the sounds he was making while balls deep in Felix’s cunt. “Sylvain, you know as well as Felix and I that we _all_ won.”

Entirely content, Felix hums. He thinks about the time the three of them will spend together later, the walks, the meetings filled with furtive glances, the way they’ll hold one another through orgasm and afterglow alike. 

He thinks that this defeat on the training grounds is the first he’ll gladly accept.

**Author's Note:**

> Come chat with me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/raptor_redeem)! If you liked this, I've got a Dimisylvix longfic on the way that I can't wait to share with y'all c: As always, thanks for reading, and thank you in advance for each and every kudo/comment! They mean the world to me.


End file.
